Harushi Kaneko
Personality Harushi have a pacific nature. She can understand people very fast and is very smart. Harushi likes to sing and wants to become a professional singer. She is humble, but can be a pain in the ass if someone ask stupid questions to her. She gets jealous very easy. Backstory Harushi lives with her parents in Buraza Town, she was born there. Her mother is American and her father is Japanese. She started to sing when she was a kid and in some point of her life she started to use her voice to gain money to help her parents. When the girl was seven years old, she met Saori Aguni when Saori's mother helped Harushi's parents financially, now she is her best friend and crush. Harushi was twelve years old when she suffered a car accident with her parents, but fortunally, everyone survived and nobody got a sequel. Appearence Harushi have a long dyed blue hair, her bang is green and is smoothed to the left. She have dark brown eyes and not too bushy eyebrows. She uses a dark blue lipstick and make up. She uses a pair of black bracelets with silver buckles in both arms. She uses the default school female uniform with 3/4 light and dark blue stockings and wears white and blue indoors shoes. Relationships Lilian Kaneko Harushi is like a best friend to her mother, they talk about anything and likes to go out together. They love each other and is capable of doing anything for one another. Hiroyuki Kaneko Harushi loves her father, they are seen together in a park or in a shopping. With the fact Harushi is an only child, Hiroyuki gave her all the attention she needs. Saori Aguni Harushi and Saori are always seens together. They are very close friends and walks together in the school. Harushi are rumoured to have a crush on Saori but she denies it with fear of losing her friendship. They sometimes sings in the covers that Saori record. Yoshi Shinozaki Harushi and Yoshi are not too much close. She gets really jealous when she sees him with Saori knowing about his crush on her. Even when he says he doesn't want anything with Saori, she knows he is lying. Yoshi doesn't have fear of Harushi, but doesn't want to fight with her because of Saori. Fuyuko Sakura Harushi and Fuyuko hates each other, Fuyuko try hard to protect Yoshi from Harushi but ends up being slapped out. Harushi knows that Fuyuko stalks Saori when she is with Yoshi and take Fuyuko away from them. Harushi sometimes bully her because of her albinism. Jiro Senri Harushi and Jiro go out everytime they have the chance. They have a crush on one another and sometimes they go to an isolated area to kiss each other. She was the only girl who could comfort him and give hugs. Gallery Harushi casual.png|Harushi in casual clothes Harushi with parents.png|Harushi and her parents HarushiSaoriInfant.png|Harushi and Saori when they was kids SaoriHarushi.png|Harushi taking a photo with Saori Category:Females Category:Students Category:Toaster Sparkle's OC Category:Akademi High School Category:Social Butterfly Category:Light Music Club Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:OCs Category:Bisexual Category:Buraza Town